Meu Neko
by Naru Hefferman
Summary: Após uma grande discussão com Kai, Ray sai furioso de casa e faz um pedido a uma estrela. O que ele não esperava é que seu desejo se tornasse realidade... E que para isso, ele precisaria estar na pele de um outro ser... [KaixRay]
1. Capítulo 01

**Avisos: **Yaoi, Kai x Ray, um pouco fluffy, vários capítulos, ficwriter preguiçosa... o.o' É, acho que só XD  
Se você ainda não sabe o é yaoi, significa romance entre garotos. Se não gosta, recomendo que clique naquele 'X' logo ali em cima n.n'

E como todos deviam saber, Beyblade e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a um sortudo que teve a idéia antes de qualquer um de nós ¬¬

Que venha a fic \o/

**Meu Neko**

_Capítulo 01_

A porta do quarto acabara de bater. Dentro dele, alguém revoltado com seus amigos, se é que os considerava mesmo como "amigos". Kai já estava cheio de escutar os demais pedindo para ele ser um pouco mais flexível, ou então que fosse mais aberto com eles. Mas aquilo era demais para alguém como Kai. Se ele sabia respeitar a privacidade de todos, sem ter de ficar horas pendurado atrás de alguém, fazendo mil perguntas, porque eles não podiam fazer o mesmo?

O único que sempre se salvava desse tipo de reclamação era Ray. O garoto chinês sabia como obter o que queria, sem se tornar chato aos olhos de seu capitão. Tanto é, que sempre dividia o quarto com ele. Kai não fazia objeção alguma quando este se oferecia para compartilharem o mesmo cômodo. Em compensação, com Tyson, a coisa era beeem diferente. Mas desta vez, até mesmo Ray estava envolvido na discussão...

Kai estava mais uma vez encostado na parede em sua pose de sempre, com os olhos fechados e os braços cruzados. Tyson, como bom curioso que era, chegou nele e começou a fazer inúmeras perguntas sobre a vida e a infância de Kai. Ao ver que este não iria responder a nenhuma delas, Tyson começou a insistir ainda mais, mas Kai ignorava a tudo.

Tentando evitar um conflito ainda maior que estava por vir, Ray interviu, mas, aparentemente, Kai não gostou de tal atitude e saiu do recinto em direção ao seu quarto.

Agora ali estava ele, parado em frente à janela, quando ouviu a porta se abrir e fechar novamente... Era Ray.

- O que quer agora? – perguntou ele sem se virar para encarar o garoto que tinha acabado de entrar no quarto.

Ray se aproximou um pouco mais para então responder.

- Será que para você é difícil ser gentil? Ao menos uma vez! Uma única vez! É só isso que pedimos! Não é preciso ser sempre, mas ao menos deixe-nos saber que você também é um ser humano... que também tem sentimentos! Será que é pedir demais?!

- Não me venha com esse tipo de besteira, Ray! Eu sempre fui assim! – respondeu Kai. Mas Ray já estava preparado com outros argumentos.

- E nós sempre reclamamos disso! Mas tudo tem um limite! – uma pequena pausa antes de continuar – Nós somos teus amigos! Será que nem esse tipo de consideração você tem por nós?

- Ray, já chega!

- Não! Já chega VOCÊ! – gritou ele apontando para o rosto de Kai. – Pelo visto a única coisa que estamos fazendo de errado é tentarmos nos aproximar de você!

- Exato!

A cada segundo que se passava, Ray ficava com mais raiva ainda das atitudes de Kai. Não entrava em sua cabeça que Kai queria ficar sozinho. _"Como pode existir alguém tão frio como ele? Como?!"_, pensava.

Ray sentou-se em sua cama e respirou fundo. Sabia que lidar com a personalidade de Kai era difícil, mas não imaginava que fosse tanto assim. Queria de alguma forma, conseguir entender o que se passava com Kai, mas este parecia ter criado um muro entre ele e as demais pessoas, que o impossibilitava de demonstrar o que sentia.

- Seus argumentos se esgotaram?

Ray olhava incrédulo para Kai diante de tal pergunta. _"Então, ele ainda quer mais...?"_, pensou.

- Não. Continuam sendo os mesmos!

- Que coisa, os meus também! Por isso nossa conversa, se é que isso algum dia foi uma conversa, termina aqui! - Kai tentou finalizar o diálogo com um comentário bastante irônico.

- Kai Hiwatari... eu fico imaginando se algum dia você vai confiar na gente... - murmurou Ray. Com isso, ele levantou-se da cama onde estava sentado, guardou a Driger que estava em suas mãos e dirigiu-se para fora do quarto. Mas antes de sair, um último comentário. - Algum dia, você ainda vai precisar de nós... algum dia!

- Fique tranqüilo, isso nunca irá acontecer!

- Será mesmo?

Ao sair dali e fechar novamente a porta, foi inevitável segurar as lágrimas. Ele tentava ao máximo disfarçá-las na presença de Kai, mas naquele momento, longe de seus olhos, não tinha o que pudesse fazer para que elas desaparecessem. Nunca tinha sido tão maltratado por alguém, como por Kai, que em todo esse tempo de equipe, criava motivos para afastar os outros da sua pessoa. E isso deixava Ray triste. _"Ele parece infeliz... e ainda assim não quer ter amigos..."._ Com o pulso, começou a secar seus olhos, para que pudesse passar pela sala sem deixar nenhum sinal do que havia ocorrido.

Quando passou pela sala, Tyson e Max naturalmente estranharam a atitude de Ray, que tentou passar por todos sem dizer nada.

- Ray, aconteceu alguma coisa? - Tyson perguntou inocentemente.

- Foi algo que o Kai fez? - completou Max, se aprofundando mais na pergunta. – Se for sobre o que aconteceu na cozinha, pode dizer! Mesmo que ele não aceite, a gente conversa com ele!

- Eu só quero ficar sozinho agora, se não se importam... depois nós conversamos, tudo bem?

E ele não esperou nem que os demais concordassem com seu pedido. Tratou logo de sair dali e ir para algum lugar longe daquela casa.

Caminhou pelas ruas da cidade, sem prestar atenção alguma para onde ia. E a todo o momento, relembrava de cada uma das rudes palavras ditas por Kai, tentando entender as atitudes de seu "amigo".

Ao chegar numa praça, sentou-se em um dos bancos vazios e ficou observando algumas crianças brincarem. Aquilo lembrava sua infância na China, as brincadeiras que tinha com Lee e os outros... Eram lembranças felizes e que tinha prazer em recordá-las, uma a uma.

De repente, um pensamento lhe passou pela cabeça. _"Como teria sido a infância do Kai?"_, mas logo que se lembrou do verdadeiro motivo da discussão daquela manhã, se reprimiu de tais perguntas, _"Isso é um problema dele! Eu não tenho nada que ficar intervindo!"_

A noite chegou rapidamente e com ela, o sono. Foi quando percebeu que não fazia idéia de onde estava. Mas também, não ia adiantar muita coisa, afinal Ray não estava disposto a voltar para a casa em que estavam hospedados e ter de dormir no quarto que dividia com Kai. _"Ele deve me odiar depois de tudo..."_

Olhou para o céu e viu como estava estrelado. _"Faz tempo que eu não paro e fico olhando as estrelas..."._ Sim, Ray tinha o hábito de vez em quando, sentar-se em algum lugar, à noite e a céu aberto, para observar o céu.

Um brilho chamou sua atenção. Era uma estrela cadente. Não pensou duas vezes e fechou os olhos, mentalizando um pedido. _"Eu desejo que o Kai consiga se abrir conosco..."_, uma pausa, e ele abriu os olhos, completando o restante do pedido em uma voz praticamente inaudível.

- ... Ou comigo...

Sem vontade nenhuma de tentar descobrir um modo de voltar e ter de encarar seu capitão novamente, Ray acabou adormecendo ali mesmo, ao relento...

_...Continua..._

_Próximo capitulo: _Ray não se reconhece; e alguém lhe salva a vida...

Olá para todos n.n/

Sim, eu sei... u.u''' Ao invés de postar um novo capítulo de "Uma Segunda Chance", eu resolvo postar uma história nova o.o'''' Mas essa fic tá parada há tanto tempo, que eu já não agüentava mais ver ela salva no pc e continuar sem postar u.u'''

E, pela primeira vez na história do FFNET, eu tou postando um yaoi o.o'' Já tenho um outro de Gravitation (Shuichi... Noel?) na FFSOL, mas aqui é um território novo pra mim o.o' Ainda mais no fandom de Beyblade XD

Se alguém leu este primeiro capítulo (pequenininho o.o'), comentem e digam o que acharam n.n/ (se estiver ruim, eu nem continuo ç.ç apesar de já ter alguns capítulos praticamente encaminhados XD)

Kissus!


	2. Capítulo 02

**Avisos:** Yaoi, Kai x Ray, um pouco fluffy, vários capítulos, ficwriter preguiçosa... o.o' É, acho que só XD

Se você ainda não sabe o é yaoi, significa romance entre garotos. Se não gosta, recomendo que clique naquele 'X' logo ali em cima n.n'

E como todos deviam saber, Beyblade e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a um sortudo que teve a idéia antes de qualquer um de nós ¬¬

Que venha a fic \o/

**Meu Neko**

_Capítulo 02_

Os primeiros raios de sol começavam a bater no rosto de Ray. Como tinha passado a noite fora, não fazia a mínima idéia de que horas seriam, mas sabia que era cedo. O céu ainda tinha alguns rastros da noite que acabara de ir embora, o que lhe dava mais certeza de que poucas horas daquele inicio de dia haviam se passado. Pela sua cabeça ainda passavam-se os pensamentos do dia anterior, os motivos de sua fuga... e todos os acontecimentos das últimas semanas.

Há algum tempo vinha se questionando se era mesmo necessário na equipe. Kai, como exímio lutador e capitão, levava todos os créditos por ter conseguido a proeza de treiná-los e levá-los aos prêmios e títulos de campeonatos que haviam conseguido, mesmo que separados. Tyson era a estrela principal. Todo e qualquer título que conquistaram, ele era o responsável por vencer as maiores e mais difíceis lutas. Max e Kenny já eram amigos de Tyson desde antes da formação da equipe. Com certeza, estavam ali com o principal intuito de continuar com aquela amizade, aprendendo mais e mais com os ensinamentos de Kai e participando das brincadeiras ao lado de Tyson.

Mas... e ele? Qual era o seu papel?

Considerava-se um intruso em meio aos demais. Até mesmo Kai já tinha contato com eles antes do campeonato que os juntou, quanto a Ray, estava ali apenas por convite do Sr. Dickenson. E agora, com aquela discussão que tivera com Kai... as coisas estavam ficando cada vez mais complicadas para seu lado...

Estava certo, teria uma séria conversa com todos e explicaria como se sentia. Se houvesse necessidade, ele se afastaria e voltaria para a China, seu país de origem. Não se sentia nem um pouco incomodado com essa possibilidade, tinha seus amigos dos White Tigers lá, certamente iriam lhe acolher!

Ao tentar virar-se para o lado, Ray percebeu que estava deitado no chão, e não no banco daquela praça, conforme suas últimas lembranças. _"Eu devo ter rolado durante a noite e caído do banco... Deve ser isso!"_

Tentou ficar de pé também, mas percebeu que seus pés não o suportavam e caiu novamente no chão, apoiando com as mãos para não se machucar. _"Mas que droga! O que acontece?"_, pensou.

Foi então que teve certeza de que havia mesmo algo de errado, quando tentou abrir a boca e reclamar consigo mesmo. - MIAU!

Por um momento, todos os seus pensamentos se dispersaram e a única coisa que prestava atenção era na última palavra que havia acabado de pronunciar. Seu cérebro parou apenas para tentar processar a informação e que, de certo, não seria lá muito agradável. _"Espera um pouco... essa voz não é minha!"_

Tornou a cabeça para baixo, a fim de tentar constatar o que sua mente já sabia. Temia encontrar evidências daquilo, mas era a única solução. Ou olhava, ou permaneceria sabe lá Deus quanto tempo com aquela dúvida. E foi quando sua respiração quase parou ao olhar para suas mãos. _"Essas também não são minhas mãos!"_

Uma visão por todo seu corpo e, dessa vez, Ray pode sentir seu coração parar. Aquele, com absoluta certeza, também não era seu corpo...

_"E-eu... eu virei um GATO!!!" _

Quanto mais ele tentava se acalmar, mais se desesperava. Afinal, não é qualquer dia, nem por qualquer motivo, que alguém adormece como um humano e acorda como um felino! Foi então que lembrou de mais um detalhe. Ele não fazia a mínima idéia de onde poderia ter ido parar, depois de todas as suas andanças na noite passada.

Ainda sem entender nada de como aquilo tudo tinha acontecido, Ray partiu a andar sobre suas quatro patas em busca de alguma resposta ou algum caminho que levassem-no de volta para casa.

_"Vamos, Ray! Pense... o que pode ter acontecido?! Até ontem não era essa a imagem que tinha de você!!!"_, era a única coisa que conseguia pensar. Tentava fazer um pequeno flashback dos últimos acontecimentos, mas tudo aparentava normal. Primeiro, a discussão com Kai logo cedo. Depois, fugira de casa, na esperança que pudesse refletir sobre sua participação na equipe... seu relacionamento com Kai e os demais...

Após andar por algumas horas seguidas, a paisagem parecia não ter mudado, não ter alterado em nada. Andar sobre quatro patas não era lá uma experiência muito proveitosa. Ainda mais quando se tinha que encontrar o caminho de uma casa, quando você nem fazia idéia de onde estava. Enquanto isso, o desespero só aumentava ainda mais... Parou ali mesmo onde estava e pôs-se a gritar, mas de sua boca só saiam miados.

- MIAU! MIAU! MIAU!

- Cala essa boca, gato idiota!!! - gritou um rapaz que passava perto de Ray, afugentando-o.

_"Droga! Desse jeito eu não vou conseguir chegar a lugar nenhum!!!"_, pensouMas ele não teve tempo nem de pensar no que poderia fazer para voltar, pois sentiu um vento quente soprar em sua nuca. O sangue começou a gelar só de imaginar o que poderia ser. E ao ser virar, não conseguiu acreditar. Havia um enorme cão rosnando para o pobre gato indefeso à sua frente.

Neste caso, o gato era Ray!

_"Se acalme, Ray! Se acalme! Não precisa temer, ele é apenas um cão... somente um cão! Um lindo cãozinho..."_, repetia como se fosse um mantra. Ele queria correr, mas suas patas pareciam paralisadas e não estavam auxiliando em nada naquele exato momento. A cada milésimo de segundo que o cão e Ray se encaravam, o outro só rosnava mais e mais. _"... e eu sou apenas um gato!!!"_, completou seus pensamentos.

Forçando-se a correr para se proteger, Ray finalmente conseguiu mover suas patas e sair dali, mas quanto mais corria, mais o cachorro o perseguia.

_"E-eu vou morrer!!!"_

Tentou enganar seu perseguidor entrando em um beco e se escondendo em algumas caixas que estavam jogadas no lixo, na esperança de que assim que o cachorro não o encontrasse, fosse embora dali e deixasse-o em paz. Mas Ray ainda não estava acostumado com seu "novo" corpo. Era demais esperar que de uma para outra ele conseguisse se adaptar à nova realidade que lhe era imposta. Tentou se manter quieto durante todo o tempo mas, por vez ou outra, acabava se mexendo. E isso acabou deixando o outro perceber onde estava escondido.

_"Se existe mesmo um Deus, onde ele está agora?!"_

Saiu desesperadamente, numa tentativa de escapar novamente. Corria com todas suas forças, como nunca tinha corrido antes, perdendo o equilíbrio diversas vezes.

_"O que mais falta me acontecer???"_

Alguns metros mais a frente, sentiu alguns pingos caindo sobre seus pêlos. _"CHUVA???"_

Olhou para trás para verificar se o cão ainda estava atrás dele, mas infelizmente sim... a chuva que começava a cair parecia não ter afugentado o outro. _"Porque eu fui perguntar?"_

Suas patas já estavam começando a sentir a dor devido à corrida exaustiva. Por mais que tentasse distrair aquele cachorro, alguma coisa o entregava. E ele acabava tendo de correr mais ainda, em meio a toda aquela chuva.

De repente, sentiu algo agarrando seu corpo, levantando-o para o alto e envolvendo-o com um pedaço de pano branco.

- TE PEGUEI! - disse a voz que o tinha salvo.

Por um momento, Ray lembrou-se daquela voz. Era uma voz familiar e sabia que tinha ouvido muitas e muitas vezes, só não se lembrava quando e onde... Mas aquilo não era importante naquele momento. O que mais queria era sair logo daquela chuva e dispersar aquele cachorro.

Não era muita coisa, mas sentiu-se mais aliviado com tal acontecimento. E após isso, o cão que o perseguia correu dali. _"Minhas preces foram atendidas..."_, pensou, voltando seus pensamentos para o conforto do colo que agora estava. Precisava agradecer àquela pessoa, quem quer que fosse!

Percebeu também que os pingos pararam de cair sobre ele, mas ao olhar à sua volta, descobriu que apenas tinha sido levado para algum lugar coberto. Não demorou muito e seu "salvador" estava enxugando todos os seus pêlos com aquele pano. E aquilo lhe causava um certo contentamento, pois, conforme o pano deslizava pelo seu corpo enxugando-o, fazia também um gostoso carinho. E foi impossível não deixar de ronronar...

- Você poderia ter morrido se aquele cachorro continuasse atrás de você... precisa tomar mais cuidado! - comentou aquela pessoa.

E novamente aquela voz... Ray não conseguia recordar de onde conhecia. Por mais que tentasse se lembrar, nada lhe vinha à cabeça... _"Deve ser algo da minha imaginação..."_

Quando finalmente se viu livre, virou-se e, ao ver o pano com que fora secado, foi então que algo em sua memória começou a vir à tona. Aquele pano também era muito conhecido. E não era um pedaço de pano qualquer. Mais parecia um lenço... e se Ray bem se lembrava, somente uma pessoa que ele conhecia usava um lenço daquele tipo. E com certeza, aquela era a última pessoa que ele poderia pensar que fosse, principalmente depois de tal ato. _"Não pode ser...!"_

Suas suspeitas se confirmaram quando se virou um pouco mais e finalmente pode visualizar a face de seu "salvador".

_"K-KAI???"_

Ray se assustou ao ver que era Kai que estava ali lhe ajudando. Nunca em sua vida pensou que justamente seu capitão, que era tão frio e parecia não se importar com ninguém, pudesse ter uma atitude como aquela. Começou então a se debater, tentando se livrar dos braços de Kai, e acabou causando diversos arranhões nele...

- Hei! Eu só queria ajudar!!!

_"Ajudar?! Justo você? Hahaha... conta outra!"_

Kai então largou o gato no chão, abriu novamente o guarda-chuva que tinha em mãos e saiu dali, deixando Ray para trás. Por um lado, Ray não se importou com isso. _"Melhor assim! Eu posso me virar sozinho"_, e se virou para continuar seu caminho num sentido oposto que o de Kai.

Mas... mudou completamente de idéia, quando deu de cara com a chuva que ainda insistia em cair. Parou e pensou duas vezes antes de dar meia volta. _"Pensando bem... esse pode ser o único jeito de eu conseguir voltar pra casa..."_. E Ray estava certo. Se continuasse ali, poderia ser perseguido por outro cachorro, tão ou mais feroz que aquele anterior. Além de que não tinha idéia de onde estava. Realmente, o fato de Kai ter aparecido ali, era uma benção dos céus.

- MIAU! - era a única coisa que Ray conseguia falar, mas ainda assim, tinha esperanças de que servisse para algo.

Ao ouvir aquele miado, Kai virou-se para ele novamente. Ele não sabia o que era, mas sentiu algo de diferente naquele gato. Algo que não sabia como explicar...

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ele bem que gostaria de explicar tudo que havia acontecido para Kai... desde a sua fuga até mesmo a surpresa que levara ao acordar no corpo de um... felino! Mas Ray não conseguia dizer o que era. Não importava quantas vezes tentasse falar algo, Kai nunca entenderia, afinal, a única coisa que conseguia falar agora era Miau!

- Você parece não ter dono.

Tentando se redimir dos dados arranhões anteriormente, Ray começou a se entrelaçar carinhosamente nas pernas de Kai.

- Eu não posso te levar pra casa, teria problemas com os demais...

Ray olhava incrédulo para Kai, diante tal comentário. Nunca imaginou que um pequeno gatinho pudesse causar problemas a ele. _"Problemas? Com quem?"_

- ... principalmente com o Ray!

Ray não conseguiu acreditar naquilo que tinha acabado de ouvir. Como ele ousava dizer uma coisa dessas? Nunca, desde que dividia o quarto com Kai, que ele tinha impedido Kai de fazer algo. Pelo contrário, ele sempre deixou de fazer as coisas que queria, por temer algum tipo de reprovação de seu capitão.

Mas Ray estava disposto a conseguir voltar para casa, custe o que custar! Mesmo que para isso, precisasse da "ajudinha" de Kai. E como o único meio de alcançar tal objetivo era conseguindo a atenção dele, fazendo com que ele o levasse para casa... Missão impossível? Talvez. Mas não para Ray que, diante aquela situação, faria o possível e o impossível para sair daquele local...

Sem ligar para o que Kai poderia pensar quando descobrisse quem ele era realmente, Ray continuou a se entrelaçar nas pernas de Kai.

- Mas que coisa!!! Eu já disse que não posso!!! Será que você não me ouviu?!

Ray se assustou com o tom de voz de Kai, mas ele era persistente e não desistiu, mesmo percebendo que Kai estava começando a se alterar...

- Pára de ficar se esfregando no meu pé!

_"E-eu... eu não posso! Eu tenho que voltar pra casa!"_

Sem esperar qualquer outro tipo de reação, quando Ray voltou para novamente passar rente as pernas de Kai, pode ver que ele já não estava mais no local onde estava parado anteriormente. _"Droga Kai! Onde você se meteu?"_

Já estava perdendo as esperanças de encontrá-lo novamente quando seus olhos felinos captaram um pouco mais além dali, na escuridão, um vulto se mexendo. Prestou bastante atenção e então percebeu que era nada mais, nada menos, do que Kai, que estava sentado num canto mais seco.

- Venha! Vou ficar aqui com você até que a chuva passe!

Se gatos pudessem sorrir, certamente Kai poderia notar no rosto daquele à sua frente um enorme sorriso, Para Ray, aquilo era uma ótima noticia, afinal agora tinha mais tempo para convencer Kai de levá-lo de volta para casa.

Sem hesitar nem um pouco mais, Ray correu e pulou no colo de Kai, se aconchegando até que Kai começou a acarinhá-lo. Não demorou muito para que Ray começasse a ronronar diante as carícias do amigo.

- Você gostou mesmo de mim, não é? – disse Kai, sem saber que não é que ele tinha gostado. Mas sim que, sendo um gato e recebendo todos aqueles agrados, era impossível não deixar de fazer aquilo.

Pouco tempo depois, a chuva parou. Ao perceber, Kai logo se levantou. - Não há mais o que temer, agora você pode ficar tranqüilo! A chuva já passou!

Mas não tinha como Ray se sentir mais tranqüilo. A única maneira que tinha de voltar para casa, estava prestes a ir embora dali. Quando Kai ameaçou sair, sentiu algo macio se acariciando em suas pernas. Era aquele gato novamente...

- Escute gatinho... eu não sei se você me entende, mas eu não posso te levar para casa!

Mas quanto mais Kai insistia em dizer que não podia, mais Ray insistia tentando convencer que este devia.

- ...Ou posso?

As insistências de Ray estavam dando resultados. Kai já estava começando a pensar na possibilidade de levar aquele gato para casa. Porém, não pensou que seu firme capitão mudasse tão fácil de idéia.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem! Você venceu, vamos!

Agora era tudo uma questão de tempo até que conseguisse descobrir um modo de voltar à sua forma original. Toda a raiva sentia de Kai desde a noite anterior havia se dissipado. Agora, restava apenas a gratidão por estar voltando para o seu aconchego...

_...Continua..._

_Próximo Capítulo: _O primeiro obstáculo foi vencido, mas Ray ainda precisa enfrentar os demais membros da equipe nessa sua nova... forma!

**N/A:** Olá para todos o.o/

Tá, eu sei, podem me xingar por ter feito isso XD Talvez alguns de vocês devem estar se perguntando: Por que raios você transformou o Ray em um gato? E por que diabos o Kai está se dando bem com o gato? O.o'

Yare yare... primeiro, o Ray é quase que um gato perfeito, só faltava alguém transformá-lo XD Segundo, não sei se alguém aqui se lembra, mas no começo de G-Revolution, o Kai aparece conversando com um gato... chega até colocar um prato de leite para ele! n.n (eu delirei durante essa cena XD) E acho que, alguns epis para frente, ele também aparece em um beco, com um (ou mais gatos) em volta dele o.o Portanto, acredito que ele deve gostar bastante de um felino, assim como eu n.n''

Espero que tenham gostado o.o''

Kissus!

1. Fetiche da Naru nº19 – Ray se transforma em um gato n.n'

2. Fetiche da Naru nº 20 – Ray (gato, lógico! XD) ronrona no colo do Kai /o/


	3. Capítulo 03

_**Avisos:** Yaoi, Kai x Ray, um pouco fluffy, vários capítulos, ficwriter preguiçosa... o.o' É, acho que só XD_

_Se você ainda não sabe o é yaoi, significa romance entre garotos. Se não gosta, recomendo que clique naquele 'X' logo ali em cima n.n'_

_E como todos deviam saber, Beyblade e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a um sortudo que teve a idéia antes de qualquer um de nós ¬¬_

_Que venha a fic \o/_

**Meu Neko**

_Capítulo 03_

_"Onde eu estou?"_

Ray olhava atentamente para todos os lados, mas uma terrível dor de cabeça lhe impedia de distinguir toda e qualquer coisa que estivesse a sua frente. Como um flash que rapidamente se apaga, sua memória começou a se recordar de momentos em que ele estava em um corpo de gato. E no colo de Kai! _"Isso deve ser fruto da minha imaginação... sonho... é, deve ser isso!"_, pensou.

Fechou os olhos mais uma vez e virou-se para o outro lado, encolhendo-se num reflexo para se proteger do frio que batia em suas costas. _"Acho que vou voltar a dormir... esse tempinho é perfeito para isso!"_

Tentou cochilar, mas uma voz no fundo de sua mente dizia que não e que era melhor ele se levantar. Ele bem que tentou resistir, mas após diversas tentativas de insistência da sua mente, ele acabou cedendo. Ao se levantar e olhar novamente para seu corpo, sentiu suas pernas perderem o equilíbrio. _"Que ótimo! Ainda estou sonhando!!!"_

Deu seus primeiros passos, mas não percebeu o fim da cama e acabou caindo no chão. _"Urh... que sonho mais dolorido!". _Mais uma olhada a seu redor e Ray pode perceber que aquilo não parecia ser sonho. Era a realidade, da mais pura e crua! _"Então... isso tudo é verdade?! E-eu sou um gato???"_

O desespero atingiria novamente Ray, se não fosse interrompido pela porta se abrindo. Era Kai.

- Espero que esteja do seu agrado! Foi o que consegui arrumar! - disse ele, enquanto colocava dois pratos no chão, com comida e água, apontando e mostrando para o gato a sua frente onde estavam.

Ray mais do que depressa correu até lá. Seu estomago implorava por comida. Também pudera, saíra de casa pouco depois do almoço no dia anterior... havia passado quase um dia inteiro sem comer absolutamente nada. Começou a comer com tanta voracidade que Kai até estranhou. - Até parece o Tyson!

Mas Ray não se importou com tal comentário. O que mais lhe importava naquele momento era acabar com a fome que sentia. Não importava de que forma!

--Toc Toc-- 

Tanto Kai, quanto Ray se surpreenderam com os toques na porta. Quem seria?

- KAI!!! Abre a porta!!! – Era ninguém menos que Tyson.

- O que quer?

- Falar com você!

- Dá o fora! – respondeu Kai, sem nem se importar com os apelos de Tyson. Mas o outro sabia ser insistente e continuou.

- Kai!!!

Sem mais o que dizer e decidido a acabar de uma vez por todas com aquele inferno que era a voz de Tyson, Kai respirou fundo e dirigiu-se até a porta. Enquanto isso, Ray assistia a tudo de camarote. Afinal, para todos os outros era como se ele não estivesse ali.

- Diga o que quer e suma da minha frente! - ameaçou Kai assim que abriu a porta, deixando Tyson bastante perplexo diante aquilo.

- É que... - Tyson pensou se deveria mesmo continuar. Kai não parecia estar num bom humor. - ... desde ontem o Ray não aparece!

Ao ouvir seu nome sendo pronunciado, Ray se surpreendeu novamente. _"Então eles estão preocupados comigo..."_. Virou-se para Kai, esperando alguma outra reação da parte dele, mas quem continuou a falar foi Tyson.

- Você sabe onde ele pode estar? Ele não é de fazer isso... !!! Ontem, a última vez que o vi, ele tinha acabado de sair do seu quarto, chorando e disse que queria ficar sozinho!

Kai estranhou tal comentário. Nunca imaginou que Ray pudesse ter ficado tão magoado com suas palavras. Mesmo assim, continuou impassivo diante as súplicas de Tyson. Um pouco mais dentro do quarto, Ray recriminava Tyson por aquilo. _"Não precisava ter dito isso...!"_

Incerto se deveria prosseguir ou não, Tyson insistiu mais uma vez com Kai. - E então?

- Eu não faço idéia de onde ele esteja. - respondeu Kai.

- Kai! Por favor, apenas nos diga o que aconteceu quando vocês estavam dentro do quarto!!!

- Não aconteceu nada de mais. – dessa vez, tanto Ray quanto Tyson estranharam o comentário. - Nós discutimos, ele provavelmente não deve ter gostado disso e saiu de casa!

- Mas... será que ele volta?

- Eu não sei, Tyson! EU-NÃO-SEI!!!

Com isso, Tyson decidiu ser melhor não dizer mais nada. Naquele momento, seria praticamente impossível conseguir alguma coisa da parte de Kai...

- Tudo bem... qualquer coisa, avise-nos, por favor!

Kai não respondeu, mas isso já era algo normal para alguém como ele. Apenas virou-se para dentro do quarto e iria fechando a porta, quando percebeu que novamente foi interrompido. Sim... infelizmente era Tyson!

- O que quer agora? – perguntou, já perdendo a paciência com aquele ser irritável.

- Que gato é aquele?

- Quê?! - perguntou Kai, tentando pensar em algum jeito de que Tyson esquecesse aquele gato que tinha trazido para casa. Pobre Kai... já era tarde demais. O mestre da Dragoon já estava dentro do quarto encarando Ray.

- Hei gatinho! Então você agora é amigo dessa nossa _"Pedra de Gelo"_ aqui? - disse Tyson, apontando para Kai, que parecia não ter gostado nada daquele comentário.

- Tyson!!!

- Qual é, Kai? Não sabia que você gostava de gatos!

Kai já tinha perdido o pouco de paciência que lhe restava. Lidar com Tyson não era algo que ele gostava de fazer. Agarrou Tyson por um dos braços e saiu arrastando-o para fora do quarto.

- Vai embora!

- Mas, Kai...

- Já chega! - e assim que Tyson estava completamente fora do quarto, Kai fechou a porta, ignorando completamente os apelos do companheiro de equipe para continuar ali. - Enfim, PAZ!

Após isso, voltou-se para onde Ray estava sentado e ficou a observá-lo. Estava certo ao afirmar que cuidar de um animal poderia lhe causar problemas. O primeiro deles, e possivelmente um dos piores de todos, acabara de surgir: Tyson!

Sentou-se em sua cama, ainda observando os movimentos do animal, como se tivesse algo que o prendesse a ele. O gato começou a andar por cima dos lençóis em cima de sua cama, descendo até o chão e subindo novamente na cama ao lado, a cama de Ray.

Kai não sabia como explicar. Era incrível como aquele gato lhe trazia recordações de alguém, mas ele não sabia quem. Não eram apenas as ações do bichano... mas apenas de olhar para ele, tinha a impressão de estar ao lado de alguma pessoa bastante conhecida

Por sua vez, Ray tentava chamar a atenção de Kai para que ele percebesse a real situação em que se encontrava. Ainda não sabia como, nem muito menos o porquê, mas estava no corpo de um gato e precisava descobrir como reverter isso. Era uma questão de vida ou morte!

... No caso, de vida ou vida felina mesmo!

_"Eu preciso avisar alguém que sou eu... mas como?!"_, pensava ele.

Não se passou muito tempo e percebeu que a porta estava novamente aberta. Ao se virar, ainda teve tempo de ver. Kai estava saindo do quarto. E dessa vez, a porta não havia sido fechada.

Avistou um porta-retrato em cima do criado-mudo ao lado de sua cama. Lá estava toda a equipe reunida. Aquilo poderia ser bastante útil se soubesse como usá-lo. Talvez aquela fosse a sua tão esperada chance de ser notado...

Ray tinha completa noção de que aquilo poderia ser extremamente perigoso para ele, mas ainda assim, pretendia ir até o fim. Sabia que, ao descobrirem que o pequeno gatinho que Kai havia encontrado nas ruas e trazido para casa, era na verdade Ray, todos ficariam surpresos com aquilo e provavelmente passariam dias comentando sobre o assunto. Mas em vista da situação, preferia ter de agüentar as perguntas e as gozações a ter de passar o resto de sua vida, ou seja lá quanto tempo aquela maldição pretendia durar, como um felino.

Saindo do quarto, pode finalmente ouvir vozes que acreditou serem de Max e Kenny. Não pensou duas vezes. Se os dois estavam ali, provavelmente Kai e Tyson estivessem por perto, ou até mesmo junto. Correu até a porta da cozinha, de onde os sons saiam. Talvez Kenny poderia lhe ajudar.

Todos da equipe estavam ali, exceto Kai.

Max foi o primeiro a notar a presença felina. Logo correu para ver do que se tratava, afinal, com exceção de Kai e Tyson, nenhum dos outros sabia da existência de um animal naquela casa.

- Olha só o que temos aqui... – comentou, se aproximando lentamente, temendo que o gato corresse de medo.

Ao visualizar o animal se aproximando da mesa e de Max, Kenny subiu em uma das cadeiras, para o espanto de todos ali.

- G-Gato?!

- Qual é Kenny? Vai dizer que você tem medo de uma criaturinha fofa assim? – rebateu Tyson, sabendo que o gênio da equipe não contaria algo assim tão fácil.

- N-Não é medo... apenas... não gosto, é isso! – respondeu, sem nem ao menos descer do móvel.

E... acabara de perder a pessoa em que poderia confiar para lhe ajudar.

Tudo por causa de um simples medo de gatos!

Max, que não estava ligando para a conversa dos dois, recolheu o felino em seu colo e caminhou até próximo ao local onde Kenny se encontrava. O garoto tremeu, provando que sua afirmação era mais do que falsa.

- É apenas um gatinho!

Ray já esperava uma reação dessas da parte de cada um. Já tinha visto Kenny fugir de um gato uma vez, mas, na ocasião, preferiu ignorar e deixar o garoto em paz. Cada um tinha o direito de não gostar do que fosse, mas não esperava ver isso novamente.

- Poderia ser até meio gato! – Kenny aumentou o tom de voz, descendo da cadeira e correndo para longe de Max. – E o que ele está fazendo aqui?

Antes que Max levantasse alguma teoria para aquela presença felina, Tyson tomou a frente e foi logo explicando.

- É do Kai!

Max e Kenny se surpreenderam ao ouvir aquilo. Kai era a última pessoa que eles esperavam ter um animal.

- Como assim? – o loirinho se atreveu a perguntar.

- Esse gato é do Kai. Também não me pergunte nada! Entrei no quarto dele agora há pouco e o bichano estava ao lado da cama dele, tomando leite em um pratinho!

- E desde quando o Kai gosta de gatos?! – Kenny falou mais ao longe.

- Pergunte a ele!

Já cheio de todas essas perguntas que não levariam a lugar algum, Ray desceu do colo de Max, correndo até Kenny. Sabia que o garoto seria o mais indicado para lhe compreender diante a situação, só esperava que ele deixasse seu medo de lado e estivesse disposto a lhe ajudar. Max e Tyson estavam encantados com o animal, não parariam um minuto sequer para tentar lhe entender.

Bobagem a sua pensar que Kenny lhe compreenderia. Antes que Ray chegasse aos seus pés, Kenny já estava correndo para longe dali, de preferência, algum lugar que aquele gato não pudesse chegar!

Tyson e Max apenas riam diante a situação. O maior gênio, dentre todas as equipes de beyblade do mundo, tinha medo de gatos!

Enquanto isso, Ray continuava correndo atrás de Kenny, numa vã tentativa de que conseguisse ao menos sua atenção. Por sua vez, o garoto atirava alguns objetos no animal, tentando evitar uma possível aproximação.

Kenny escutou um grande barulho, como se houvesse acertado alguma coisa. Parou, acreditando que finalmente tinha parado o gato. Mas assustou-se quando se virou e descobriu que era Kai quem entrava pela porta no momento em que um dos quadros do avô de Tyson voava sobre sua cabeça.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Kai, em um tom ameaçador, dirigindo-se para todos naquela casa.

- O Kenny tem medo de gatos! – respondeu Tyson, sem se importar que, com aquela declaração, estava entregando que os demais já haviam conhecido o mais novo 'morador' da casa. - Podia ao menos deixar a gente brincar com ele!

Kai apenas aproximou-se do animal e pegou-o no colo, dirigindo-se para seu quarto. Sem olhar para trás, fez uma pergunta.

- Tyson... por que tirou ele do quarto?

O garoto hesitou em responder, mas sabia que não tinha culpa alguma. O que poderia perder se mentisse ou ficasse calado?

- Não fui eu. Estávamos na cozinha, quando ele entrou e o Kenny começou a fazer um escândalo! – respondeu. E, antes que Kai sumisse pela porta de seu quarto, Tyson fez uma nova tentativa de conversa. – Tem alguma notícia do Ray?

Dessa vez, Kai não respondeu absolutamente nada. Entrou e trancou a porta do aposento, deixando os demais tristes por terem de passar mais uma noite preocupados com o sumiço do colega de equipe...

_...Continua..._

_Próximo Capítulo: Motivos... saídas... sumiços... por que Kai mantém todo esse mistério em volta do que faz?_

_**N/A:** Olá n.n/_

_Ah... o que alguns dias sem internet não faz? XD Resolvi tomar vergonha na cara e escrever algumas coisas \o\ (acho que vou desejar ficar sem net mais vezes o.o' XD) Com isso, acabei adiantando algumas fics que tenho encostada no pc \o/ quem sabe, algum dia eu não posto todas? .''' enquanto isso, vou postando algumas, rascunhando outras... e passando todas essas loucuras para a pobre da Haki XD (algum dia ela ainda diz que não quer ser mais minha irmã çç' XD)_

_Queria agradecer e muito várias pessoas... ou que comentaram... ou que escreveram e-mail... ou que apenas disseram no msn "eu li e gostei" \o/ Pode parecer que não, mas isso me dá um incentivo brutal pra continuar escrevendo n.n_

_Espero que tenham gostado \o\_

_Kissus _


	4. Capítulo 04

_**Avisos**__: Yaoi, Kai x Ray, um pouco fluffy, vários capítulos, ficwriter preguiçosa... o.o' É, acho que só XD_

_Se você ainda não sabe o é yaoi, significa romance entre garotos. Se não gosta, recomendo que clique naquele 'X' logo ali em cima n.n'_

_E como todos deviam saber, Beyblade e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a um sortudo que teve a idéia antes de qualquer um de nós ¬¬_

_Que venha a fic \o/_

**Meu Neko**

_Capítulo 04_

Aquilo já estava enchendo as suas paciências. Ray permanecia deitado na cama, apenas observando o seu novo 'dono' andar de um lado para outro, quieto, como se estivesse preocupado com algo. Já havia se passado quase uma hora, mas ele ainda continuava na mesma.

Viu o momento em que Kai sentou-se e pareceu pensar em alguma saída para o seu problema. Mas, qual seria ele?

Cansado de assistir àqueles momentos de indecisão de seu capitão, pulou da cama para o parapeito da janela, não tendo muitas dificuldades na execução da ação. Era o seu quarto dia no corpo de um gato e, apesar de nunca ter vivido como um, aprendeu a conviver com as necessidades e habilidades felinas.

Não era muito difícil, bastava forçar um pouco para baixo as patas traseiras, liberar o peso nas patas dianteiras, colocar um pouco de impulso e pronto! (1)

Da janela do quarto, apenas observava tudo. Estava começando a se entediar daquela vida 'parada'. Apesar de ser um neko-jin, não costumava partilhar do mesmo costume que os gatos, dormindo 16 horas por dia. Queria ação, lutas, treinos... sua vida de volta!

O gato parecia trazer momentos de calma para Kai. O garoto, ao ver o animal na janela, aproximou-se e debruçou-se próximo a ele.

Ray estranhou aquilo. Sempre acreditou que Kai fosse alguém mais sério, concentrado... que não perdesse o seu tempo com coisas como parar em frente a uma janela, pura e simplesmente para observar. Chegou a cogitar que estava tendo alucinações quando escutou a voz de Kai.

- Pensando em sair?

Se a audição de Ray não estava lhe traindo, e ele esperava que não, Kai estava conversando com um... gato?! Era algo inimaginável! Mas, a partir do momento que estava misteriosamente no corpo de um gato, ele não duvidava de mais nada.

Sentiu uma mão acariciando sua pele coberta de pêlos, ao mesmo tempo em que a voz de Kai continuava com o seu monólogo.

- Em breve, você irá conhecer alguém...

_"Mais alguém"_, pensou Ray. A quem ele se referia?

Tão rápido esse pensamento veio, logo chegou à constatação. E se fosse ele? E se Kai estivesse se referindo a Ray, acreditando que aquele fosse um gato qualquer e que o amigo continuava nas ruas?

- ... muito especial...

Especial... essa palavra trazia um certo desconcerto a Ray. Era como se Kai estivesse se referindo a alguém diferente... mas, se realmente fosse ele, por que se referia daquele jeito?

- ... ou assim espero.

E ele ali, naquela situação, sem poder dizer absolutamente nada sobre a sua verdadeira identidade. Era, no mínimo, frustrante!

Aquele momento poderia durar uma eternidade que talvez nenhum deles pudesse pensar em parar. Para Ray, era ótimo receber cafunés, ser bem tratado... nunca imaginou que pudesse gostar tanto daquilo. Para Kai, era algo que nem ele mesmo entendia o porquê. Sabia apenas que aquele gato lhe despertava algo diferente, que fazia tomar decisões nunca tomadas antes...

Porém, antes que alguém pudesse fazer alguma objeção, os dois escutaram alguém bater na porta. A pessoa deveria estar desesperada. Ou era sem noção mesmo.

Na verdade era Tyson, que se assustou quando visualizou o rosto de seu capitão ao abrir a porta. Por outro lado, Kai apenas respirou fundo e estava para fechar a porta sem dizer absolutamente nada, quando a mesma parou entre ele e Tyson.

- Telefone. – foi a única coisa dita pelo garoto, para o espanto de Kai. Palavras não foram mais necessárias, pois ele parecia saber exatamente do que se tratava. Correu pela porta, procurando o local onde o aparelho poderia estar e logo atendeu.

Tyson e Ray estranharam, mas permaneceram apenas assistindo a cena. Nem de longe passou pela cabeça de qualquer um deles chegar perto de Kai naquele momento, sabiam o quanto ele preservava a sua privacidade... até mesmo Tyson, que já havia conhecido o outro lado de Kai várias e várias vezes... mas mesmo assim, parecia não aprender, não se arriscou a sair dali.

_"Deve ser alguma coisa importante... ele nunca é se preocupa desse jeito!!"_, pensou Ray, observando minuciosamente os movimentos de Kai. Mas não houve nenhuma brecha para descobrir sobre o que poderia se tratar aquela conversa. Kai permaneceu quieto durante quase todo o tempo, confirmando ou negando por vez ou outra, mas nunca tecendo comentários.

Quando desligou, entrou novamente em seu quarto, ignorando completamente a existência de alguém na porta, pegou um casaco, sua carteira e saiu.

- Alguma notícia do Ray? – perguntou Tyson, sem obter nenhuma resposta.

Supondo que aquilo era um não, o garoto que estava sem entender nada também saiu dali e foi para algum outro lugar.

Por sua vez, Ray apenas assistiu tudo aquilo sem tomar atitude nenhuma. Em outras épocas perguntaria o que estava acontecendo, tentaria ser útil para seu capitão. Mas, em sua atual forma, a única coisa que poderia fazer era assistir... e quieto!

Horas se passaram e a única coisa que ele conseguia fazer era perder a paciência com aquilo. Faria alguma, era certo.

Pulou da janela onde estava para o chão do quarto e saiu do cômodo, aproveitando que a portava estava aberta e procurando uma outra porta, a de saída da casa. Parecia inacreditável, mas ser pequeno não era coisa fácil. As coisas pareciam ter ficado maiores, além de não estarem nos locais certos. Seria a falta de senso de direção um problema típico que atingia os felinos?

- AHHHHHH!!!

Ao escutar o grito, logo se virou para trás a fim de poder ver de quem se tratava. Como se ainda pudesse ter alguma dúvida, era Kenny, lógico!

- G-atinho... b-bonzinho... K-Kenny... a-amigo! – gaguejava o garoto, enquanto se afastava de Ray aos poucos.

- Miau... – bem que ele tentou argumentar, mas só foi lembrar que agora era um felino depois de miar. _"Pelo visto, não há maneira alguma que eu possa contar com a ajuda dele..."_

A fim de não assustar mais ainda o gênio da equipe, Ray sentou-se no chão, aguardando que o garoto tomasse seu rumo e não tivesse mais surtos como aquele. Não demorou muito e Kenny saiu da sala, deixando o caminho livre para Ray, que agora pretendia voltar à sua atividade de "procurar a saída".

Quando finalmente chegou ao lado externo da casa, foi que se deu conta de uma coisa. Para onde ele iria?

Tentando seguir seu olfato para encontrar o rastro de Kai, ele seguiu por algumas ruas, sem destino pré-definido. Apenas entrava aonde lhe parecia mais sugestivo, com uma chance maior de encontrar aquilo que procurava. _"Se eu fosse um cachorro, tudo seria mais fácil!!! Mas não... tem de ser um gato?! Tudo para complicar!"_, pensava enquanto percebia no ar um cheiro bastante conhecido. Correu por alguns becos... e finalmente encontrou.

Parado em uma esquina estava Kai. Ele parecia bastante concentrado, olhando e revirando um pedaço de papel que estava em mãos. Talvez fosse um mapa, mas não tinha muito bem certeza, já que não conseguia ver de perto.

- Mas onde será que fica isso? – escutou Kai perguntar para si mesmo, acreditando que nenhum conhecido estava por perto.

Ray pensou em correr atrás, mas e se ele começasse a fazer perguntas? Como poderia responder, através de miados e ronronados, que estava seguindo sem ter um motivo certo, que sentira vontade de e estava seguindo os seus instintos?

Não notou que, enquanto pensava, Kai andou, saindo do seu campo de visão e deixando o seu destino novamente incerto. Restava agora seguir novamente o seu olfato... era a única esperança!

Já estava ficando desanimado, quando escutou passos atrás de si. Não se assustou, como de costume, mas esperava ser algum desconhecido.

Virou-se, apenas para encontrar um mendigo, segurando uma sacola, parado atrás dele. Sentiu o sangue gelar, apenas de imaginar que aquele homem poderia tentar maltratar de um pobre bichano – no caso, Ray – ou que pudesse leva-lo para algum lugar onde não conseguiria encontrar o caminho de volta.

- Está perdido, gatinho?

Ele bem que tentou recuar, mas o mendigo o pegou no colo, de um modo que imobilizava suas patas.

- A sociedade não costuma tratar bem os gatos de rua. É perigoso para um gato, como você, ficar à mercê das pessoas. Venha! Não tenho nada, mas acho que posso arranjar algumas sobras para você!

_"Quem disse que eu quero comer?! Ainda mais sobras!!!"_, Ray gritava mentalmente. Sabia que aquele homem nunca escutaria seus pensamentos, mas estava começando a perder a paciência com ele. Se viu sendo levado por um caminho que não conhecia, o que lhe trazia mais e mais desespero. _"Para onde estamos indo afinal?!"_. Era a única coisa que conseguia pensar.

Quando se deu por conta, estava debaixo de um toldo de loja, no fundo de um beco escuro, junto a vários outros mendigos também.

_"Adeus Ray Kon... hoje é o dia em que você não voltará mais para casa..."_, lamentava-se diante a perspectiva de que não conhecia outro caminho para voltar. Apesar de se sentir um intruso na equipe, gostava de estar com eles... faria de tudo para continuar ao lado daqueles que o ajudaram ser um dos melhores do mundo!

- Que gato é esse, Marty? – perguntou um dos homens que estava deitado no chão. A vestimenta dele não variava muito das demais. Roupas velhas, rasgadas e sujas. Muito sujas...

- Encontrei próximo à avenida central. Achei que a pequena Sally gostaria de ter um animal para brincar!

Sally, Marty... Ray não conhecia nenhuma dessas pessoas, mas esperava sair logo dali. Não que não gostasse deles, isso não. Mas nada como o aconchego da casa junto às pessoas que já conhecia.

Sem pensar duas vezes, quando se viu livre das mãos do tal Marty, correu para fora dali, na mesma direção que sentia o cheiro de Kai. Não deveria estar muito longe... bastava apenas procurar.

Correu novamente por algumas outras ruas, não sabia quantas, mas logo encontrou o que procurava. Estava ali, na sua frente, era apenas questão de chegar perto e fazer ser notado. Ele sabia disso.

Mas... o que aquele rapaz de cabelos ruivos fazia parado ao lado de Kai? Os dois conversavam e parecia ser algo muito importante.

_"Ele... está aqui... no Japão..."_, pensou, sabendo que aquele rapaz deveria estar a quilômetros de distância. De preferência, em outro continente!

Enquanto observava os dois, como bons e velhos amigos conversando, sentiu um certo descontentamento, que não sabia explicar como havia surgido, mas estava lá. Sentia como se tivesse sido trocado... substituído... mesmo que o outro sempre tivesse presente e com o seu lugar cativo.

- Tem certeza de que quer isso mesmo, Kai? – perguntava o rapaz.

- Estou mais certo do que nunca... e é por isso que eu preciso de você. – foi a única resposta de Kai.

Ray queria levantar de onde estava e acabar com aquela cena, mas ele sabia que era impossível. Toda aquela conversa... o fato de Kai precisar da presença dele... era algo que a mente de Ray não conseguia processar, mas sabia que não seria algo lá muito agradável. Mesmo que não fosse um gato, ele nunca teria lugar perto de seu capitão.

Não sentia vontade de retornar para casa. Só queria ficar longe, sem ter de ficar ao lado daqueles dois. Sem pensar duas vezes, deu meia volta. Ele tinha um longo caminho até encontrar um novo lar.

Ao lado da menina Sally, talvez fosse um bom lugar...

_...Continua..._

_Próximo Capítulo_: Pessoas especiais devem ficar perto de pessoas especiais... seria aquele rapaz de cabelos ruivos uma pessoa especial?... Ou a sua presença tinha algum outro significado?

_(Nota que a descrição do próximo ficou confusa o.o' Ah, fica assim, deixa pra lá XD)_

_Oh yeah, capítulo curto, sim senhora u.u'_

_As idéias que eu tenho, se fossem todas escritas para esse capítulo, teria... hm, vejamos... acredito que umas 20 páginas o.o' Por isso, tive de dividir em mais capítulos XD (acreditem, essa foi a melhor maneira que encontrei de fazer isso u.u'). E__ sinto muito pela demora o.o' Mas as provas da facul e o trabalho estão tomando todo o meu tempo ç.ç'''_

_No mais, é isso n.n Espero que gostem!_

_(1) Resultado das aulas com mais de uma dúzia de gatos que eu tenho o.o' Nunca... jamais tentem fazer isso em casa, please! XD_


	5. Capítulo 05

_**Avisos**__: Yaoi, Kai x Ray, um pouco fluffy, vários capítulos, ficwriter preguiçosa... o.o' É, acho que só XD_

_Se você ainda não sabe o é yaoi, significa romance entre garotos. Se não gosta, recomendo que clique naquele 'X' logo ali em cima n.n'_

_E como todos deviam saber, Beyblade e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a um sortudo que teve a idéia antes de qualquer um de nós ¬¬_

_Que venha a fic \o/_

**Meu Neko**

_Capítulo 05_

Kai abriu a porta de entrada da cozinha já ciente que um grande rebuliço poderia se formar ali. Estava trazendo uma pessoa que não era lá muito bem vinda naquele recinto. Desde o Campeonato Mundial na Rússia, Tala era alguém odiado por Tyson e os outros.

Mas aquela situação ele conseguia tirar de letra. Por mais que se opusessem à presença de Tala, era para o bem da equipe, teriam de aceitar.

- Acredito que aqui possamos conversar melhor. – disse Kai, abrindo caminho para que o outro entrasse. – Sinta-se em casa!

- Minha casa costumava ser maior do que isso, mas eu vou me acostumar!

Kai levantou o olhar em sinal de reprovação.

- Repita isso na frente de um deles e vai ver como o ódio que sentem por você cresce de uma hora para outra!

Com um sorriso no rosto, Tala sentou-se em uma cadeira próxima ao lugar onde estava.

- Kai... meu amigo... já enfrentei ódios piores... este só me alimenta!

O outro estranhou o comentário. Sabia que Tala adorava tirar uma com a cara dos outros, mas não imaginava que conseguia provocar tanto assim. Sorte deles que estavam a sós em casa.

- Doente...

Na busca por algo para oferecer, Kai retirou um litro de leite da geladeira, perguntando ao outro se aceitava.

- Leite?

- Tenho cara de gato?

Irritado com o lado zombeteiro do colega, Kai virou-se para guardar novamente o litro, enquanto atacava.

- Apenas ofereci uma xícara de leite. Se não gosta, fica sem.

- Com café e duas colheres de açúcar, por favor! – pediu, desta vez tomando o devido cuidado para não alterar o humor do amigo e correr o risco de ficar sem.

Questão de minutos e estava pronto. Despejou o conteúdo em uma xícara e ofereceu ao amigo, dando a volta para sentar-se do outro lado. Mas, antes que Kai pudesse também se acomodar e começar sua conversa com Tala, Tyson entrou. Foi acompanhado de Max e Kenny, que logo estranharam a presença do garoto de cabelos vermelhos.

- T-Tala?!!! – disse Tyson, tentando entender o que ele fazia ali. – Achei que estivesse em Moscou!

- São Petersburgo, pra ser mais exato. – Tala começou a provocar, mas Tyson não se intimidou. Continuou encarando o outro, como se esperasse uma resposta mais coerente.

Ao lado, e alheio a tudo, Kai se perguntava o porquê de ter trazido Tala para aquela casa. Buscava soluções para um problema. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, queria paz! E, naquele exato momento, percebera que seria impossível. Era demais esperar que Tyson aceitasse facilmente a presença de Tala ali.

Era demais esperar que qualquer um deles aceitasse.

Parou por um instante, pensando em como aquilo poderia afetar tudo o que estava por vir. Não queria admitir, mas estava claro que, pela primeira vez na vida, estava agindo impulsivamente.

Enquanto isso, a conversa ainda continuava...

- E o que diabos faz aqui? Vai dizer que ainda não desistiu de acabar com a gente! – Tyson enfrentava Tala como se nenhum problema existisse. Era como se negasse as habilidades do outro perante uma disputa.

- Meu caro Tyson... Se eu quisesse acabar com você, não teria invadido sua cozinha para tomar uma xícara de café com leite. Servido? – olhou para a xícara, tomou um pequeno gole e percebeu que ainda não estava doce ao seu agrado. – Kai, mais açúcar, por favor?! (1)

- Quer que eu beba por você também?

- Agradeço a gentileza, mas isso eu mesmo posso fazer! – sorriu.

- Humpf... Sendo assim, pode se levantar e colocar o quanto de açúcar deseja.

Tala forçou um pequeno bico ao ver que não seria atendido, mas não se importou. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se à pia, onde o açucareiro se encontrava,

- Você costumava ser mais dócil, Kai.

- E você costumava não ser tão abusado.

Tyson ainda tentava entender como aquela conversa havia se voltado completamente para Tala e Kai. Olhava para os dois, imaginando quando poderia receber uma resposta definitiva.

- Hei, vocês dois! Eu ainda estou aqui! Posso saber o que esse cara faz aqui?! E, ainda por cima, na minha casa!

- Negócios, Tyson. Negócios!

- Ne... gócios?

- Exato!

Farto de tudo aquilo, Kai levantou-se e puxou Tala por um dos braços, fazendo com que este largasse a xícara que tomava. Ele buscava resultados e para isso tinha pressa. Não poderia perder tempo com conversas furadas como aquela.

- Vamos.

- Kai, estamos conversando!

- Se o problema é este, te trago mais vezes! Poderá insultar o Tyson o quanto quiser!

Tala apenas suspirou. Aquele seria um longo dia...

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

As ruas pareciam não levá-lo a caminho algum, mas ele continuava seguindo. Uma hora teria de encontrar o que procurava, isso era certo! Havia sido um erro da sua parte ao acreditar que poderia facilmente encontrar um novo lar. Como era possível que se lembrasse das pessoas, mas não do caminho?

Havia chegado a uma grande conclusão: Gatos tinham memória curta. (2)

Uma péssima memória curta...

Porém, antes mesmo que percorresse muitos quarteirões, encontrou o homem que anteriormente o havia levado.

- Psit... Psit... Psit.. venha cá, gatinho. Não vou te machucar...

Ray pensou duas vezes antes de dar o primeiro passo em sua direção. Ele poderia muito bem dar meia volta e ir embora, até que encontrasse o caminho de casa, onde viveria para o resto da sua vida felina ao lado dos seus antigos companheiros de equipe, não podendo sair do quarto e nem brincar com os outros... além de todas as outras restrições que lhe eram impostas, apenas pelo simples fato de ser o "animal de estimação de Kai".

Mas havia uma segunda opção, que era percorrer aqueles poucos metros que o separavam daquele desconhecido, deixando toda a vida que havia carregado até então para trás.

- Não se preocupe, sei de alguém que vai gostar e muito de ter um amigo como você! Ela é uma pessoa especial! Minha filha Sally será uma ótima companhia!

Amigo... companhia...

... Pessoa especial...

Duas vidas. Duas realidades.

Era certo, não queria ficar rotulado, ainda mais ao lado de alguém que nem mesmo deveria saber o que era ter um animal de estimação. Kai já tinha uma pessoa especial, comprovara no momento em que o encontrara na rua, não havia nada para que ele ficasse correndo atrás dele como um gato faminto e carente. Estava agindo por impulso novamente. Mas depois teria tempo o suficiente para reclamar.

Por mais estranho que aquilo lhe parecesse, ele optou por ir junto ao homem.

- Bom gatinho... isso.

Agora era apenas uma questão de se acostumar com a nova vida, mas isso ele tiraria de letra...

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Algumas fotos e outros documentos foram arremessados em cima de uma das camas. Respirou fundo... teria que se acalmar. Quando tudo já estava praticamente pronto, Tala se recusava a continuar?

- Você disse que faria qualquer coisa!

- Quando eu disse qualquer coisa, não imaginei que você iria me pedir para ir atrás do seu 'gatinho fujão'. – resmungou Tala, referindo-se à fuga de Ray.

- Ele tem nome e- - porém, Tala o interrompeu.

- E eu não preciso ficar repetindo o tempo todo!

Mais uma vez, Kai respirou fundo. Por que as coisas tinham de ser tão difíceis quando ele precisava de ajuda? Apesar de tudo, confiava em Tala. Sabia que ele nunca chegaria em alguém e contaria o conteúdo daquela conversa. Porém, esperava que ele fosse mais amigável e aceitasse seu pedido.

- Você já fez isso uma vez com o Bryan...

Tala parou, pensando em revidar e tentar colocar um pouco de bom senso na mente do amigo, mas sabia que seria inútil. Kai havia colocado algo na cabeça e só iria deixá-lo em paz quando conseguisse o que queria.

- Com o Bryan, eu já sabia seus hábitos... fazia idéia de onde poderia encontrá-lo.

Kai não respondeu. Foi o suficiente para que Tala soubesse o que viria pela frente.

- Quando foi a última vez que o viu? – perguntou, mostrando-se mais preocupado com uma das paredes do que com o a conversa.

- Hoje é o quarto dia.

Tala se assustou com a resposta. Havia observado Ray algumas vezes e em todas percebera o quanto ele se preocupava com seus companheiros de equipe, especialmente Kai. A resposta era única: alguma grave havia acontecido.

- Creio eu que, para este gatinho fugir da sua gaiola, a coisa foi feia...

- Uma discussão, é tudo o que posso dizer.

- Não adianta conseguir trazê-lo de volta, se você vai continuar com esse gênio insuportável.

- Te pedi para procurá-lo, não para dizer o que tenho que fazer.

- Gatos costumam não ficar muito tempo junto com donos que não gostam. Geralmente, preferem a rua e seus segredos a ter que continuar ao lado de pessoas como você.

Kai não gostava da maneira como Tala se referia a Ray, mas não poderia pedir que parasse. Era o jeito do amigo, quer queira ou quer não, ele continuaria mesmo que implorasse de joelhos.

- Isso é algo que eu resolvo depois.

Tala apenas sorriu, tinha um longo trabalho pela frente. Promessa era dívida, e ele iria até o fim, se necessário, para trazer Ray de volta pra casa.

_...Continua..._

**N/A: **Podem me matar, mas não sei bem como descrever o próximo capítulo XD

E também sei que já devem existir milhares de pessoas atrás de mim: Serial Killer, Terrorista, Kamikaze... Oh sim, já devo ter cruzado com algumas pessoas desses estilos. E, depois de toda essa demora pra postar (e que nem tenho mais cara pra ficar me justificando), esse número vai crescer exponencialmente O.o'

Hu hu hu, resumindo, este é o capítulo da vez XD Foi o que o tempo e as condições me fizeram escrever o.o'

Agradecimentos pra várias pessoas... que comentaram (aqui no ou msn)! Acho que respondi quase todas, com exceção da _**inuninha**_, que eu fui responder há alguns dias atrás, mas o FFNET insistiu em dar erro. De qualquer forma, muito obrigada pelo comentário n.n/ Espero que a fic continue lhe agradando \o\

(1) Acreditem se quiser... o.o... mas eu gostei desse jeito 'L' (Death Note) de ser XD

(2) Comprovado cientificamente? o.o' Não faço a mínima XD Cheguei a essa conclusão depois de descobrir que metade dos meus gatos não se lembram do próprio nome ¬¬' 8D


End file.
